United Human Nations (Solar Wars Map Game)
The United Human Nations is the governing body of Earth, first founded following the 'Harrowing of the UK'. It is currently a Parliamentary Democracy led by the Human Parliament and Prime Minister James Rodriguez. As time passed the UHN became involved in further development of the Colonies while simultaneously dealing with the problematic situation on Earth during the period of Political Adjustment. It began reconstruction efforts around the year 2057, as first order of business and a period known as The Great Reconstruction followed, where some areas of the UK were abandoned to nature so that the Country could recover. The Earth has just recently begun to recover in terms of ecology and resources at the time the Solar Wars explode. Most people have a rather high quality of life and most disease are eradicated thanks to medical advances made possible. The people also tend to use robotics very often when it comes to menial labor so they have more time to do the important things. The people of Earth enjoy a high quality of lifer. As the UHC became increasingly authoritarian towards the colonies, while it remained a democracy on Earth, it began turning into a dictatorship to colonists. History Rise of the United Human Nations After the UK's sacrifice, the other nations decided to form into the United Human Nations, to stop this madness occurring again. The United Human Nations began by rebuilding the British Isles. They also began to plant far more trees, in an effort to stop Global Warming. Emissions were cut, but at the expense of the heavily taxed Colonies. The Colonies continued their development and began their further expansion. The UHN began their long rule at peace and without any interference. For the first time in human history, humanity was united under a shared vision, a common goal: to expand into space. Solar Wars As the 22nd century approached and Earth was drained of its natural resources, the UHN became increasingly totalitarian toward the colonies in space. The most vital worlds such as Mars, Luna, the Jovian Moons and Titan all became very noticeable signs of totalitarianism. Meanwhile on Earth, the UHN remained a democracy while becoming a fascist state in the colonies. Eventually in 2105, the Solar Wars began on Mars with the rise of the Emancipation and 26th of September movement, led by Ameshar Brashenev. Similar movements broke out on the other colonies and were brutally suppressed. In 2106, the Jovian Moons declared independence, in the bloodless revolution. Eventually in 2107, the colonies officially declared their independence, truly starting the war between Earth and that of the colonies. Government On Earth, the government of the UHN is a British-style parliamentary democracy, although on the colonies, it is a dictatorship. The Earth though it is has absorbed every nationality, some nations still retain their level of sovereignty on the UHN and can use their own local government's availability. A prime minister is elected every 5 years and and each representative in Parliament is elected every 3 years. Though the constitution if modeled after the UN Declaration of Human Rights and the American Constitution, the UHN still has authority that nobody else even knows about. UK The UK is a symbolic nation that does not have any actual territory, it is kept a nation as a memorial to those that died in the war. Society The UHN is modeled on the UN and the US, and UK ways of freedom and democracy, since it is modeled after the UN Declaration of Human Rights and the American constitution. It highly bans any party that is believed to threaten the safety and security of the UHN. Although it violated those very constitutional rights on the colonies, it tends to avoid violating them on Earth to prevent civil disorder. It tends to have been known for many human rights violations on the colonies in the start of the 22nd century. The society in some regions enjoy a relatively high quality of life and most disease around those regions has been eradicated. They often enjoy better standard of living, long term investment and tend to use robotics for menial labor. Military The UHN military is split into 5 branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps and Special Ops with up to at least tens of thousands of troops, pilots, and other personnel in charge of the situation. It has thus far the largest military in the entire Solar System with up to a total of one million troops and 200 ships ready for combat. Army This is the most common unit of the UHN military second to Navy and Air Force. This branch has up to 30 million troops and even more personnel into account. They are the most advanced and highly trained military force on the planet. Their doctrine is a mix of American and Chinese tactics. Navy This is the largest unit of the UHN military to date. With up to 200 ships available, all with advanced technology, they can outmatch the majority of the militaries the colonies have available. The most powerful of these ships is the UHS Washington, which is the first of its class. It has some very strong capabilities as a starship and a prototype vessel, equipped with laser weapons, shields, and advanced drop pod capability. Air Force The third largest branch of the UHN military and the most dependent on technology. They follow the American doctrine of air combat:low numbers and high tech. They are also dependent on advanced robotics since 35% of the UHN Air Force is fully unmanned and with advanced AI systems, they don't need orders from the ground. Marine Corps They are along the lines of the best of the best the UHN has to offer. They are the first units into a fight and the last ones out of the fight, with up to ten million troops and even more personnel to offer. They are often dependent on robotics and currently being equipped with some of the best arsenal the UHN has to offer. Special Ops These are the best UHN military branches available. Like the Air Force, they follow the American doctrine of combat. These units are the most highly trained and best equipped force in the Solar System and have the best arsenal the UHN has to offer. Category:Solar Wars (Map Game) Category:Nations (Solar Wars Map Game)